Pokemon One Shots
by GryffindorChaser2018-2022
Summary: A bunch of Pokemon One Shots, mostly about Pokespe Manga, and the Gameverse! Requests are encouraged, I guess. Mostly will be FranticShipping, SpecialShipping, OldRivalShipping, MangaQuestShipping, SoulSilverShipping, AgencyShipping, CommonerShipping, KalosShipping /LaverreShipping. T for Future Chapters.
1. Frantic- A Letter

_A/N: So I decided that aside from posting purely Harry Potter stuff, I will post Pokemon too, because it's my next most loved fandom. Disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon._

* * *

><p><strong><em>Outfits<em>**: _Ruby/Sapphire Arc Outfits, not Emerald or ORAS. I think it would be a bit early for ORAS especially, as much as I love the outfits._

**_Ages_**: _Since if Sapphire would be 17, Platinum would be turrning 11_..

_I like to call this **Sinnoh Beta I**.. How creative of me.. I'm changing up their ages because I swear their age differences are annoying. Like I wouldn't have Sinnoh as 11 year olds with Sapph as 16._

_Ruby, Sapph, and all the past Pokedex Holders before them: -1_

_Emerald: 0_

_Pearl, Dia, Platinum: +3_

_So basically, Ruby and Sapph are 16, Plat and the rest are around 13 to 14._

**_Other Details_**: _Likewise the games, Sapph has both parents. The little sibling is gone, though_.

**FranticShipping**: _A Letter_

_**Summary**: Out of no where, Sapphire asks Ruby of a favor- to read a letter._

* * *

><p>A boy and a girl. Both were 16- the girl who just had her birthday very recently. The boy wore a white beanie of sorts, jet black hair, and had red eyes, like a Ruby, that was unavoidable. Then, there was the girl with brown hair, and a sapphire bandana that couldn't possibly battle the bright sparkle of her matching eyes.<p>

Ruby and Sapphire. That was who they were.

Ruby was sewing the hems of numerous cute and cuddly, but undeniably old stuffed dolls that were scattered around their secret base. At the same time, he was talking with the barbarian- the wild child- Sapphire Birch, who was oddly enough just sitting on the rug, laughing out loud every few minutes.

"But did ya see our Pearl and Dia's skit! Amazing!" Sapphire said, laughing loudly as she remembered the foolery of the Sinnoh Duo.. Well, Trio actually..

"But to think _Platinum_! Someone in a social class so high! Someone like her to actually join a skit of Diamond and Pearl!" Ruby replied back, chuckling. Although still surprised of yesterday's events, he laughed through it anyways.

Sapphire gave him a look. "Well, some people have their.. _Hidden personalities_. I mean, Plat always has to act as though she were stuck up and cold hearted.. Us dex holders let her have some fun, as though she was a normal lass." A small smile was etched upon Ruby's face. Although she would never admit out loud to being friends with such a '_girly, formal lassie_', she loved all her juniors, especially the lady-like proper blunette from the Sinnoh Region, to bits and pieces.

"Well.. Aside from that, she did get high on your dad's lemon juice.. I think every one of us did."

Sapphire shrugged. "Can't blame her. 'Twas so sweet. Addicting. I think everyone was already _high_ by their fourth glass, a'least. " Ruby smirked.

"Well.. Half a glass if you meant Senior Yellow and yourself." A flush was brought to Sapphire's face. What even was in those Lemon Juices anyway, she asked herself.

Ruby continued. "To think you'd be so intolerant to lemon juice! What would happen when you have the real thing?"

"I just won't, then." Sapphire said stubbornly.

"You can't promise that.. Everyone's gonna have some once in there lives.. Even us, for sure."

A silence was brought upon them, as Sapphire didn't respond.

_Would she really ever drink alcohol one day? And what would be the reason? She didn't think she would just drink for fun. Perhaps there would be a significant event in her life that would lead her to drink?_

She didn't know yet. She just turned 16 yesterday, after all. It wasn't even supposed to be _legal_, yet. Thank Arceus it was _only lemon juice _they had yesterday.

Ruby finally spoke up. "I remember your parents talked to you about something last night. You looked pretty.. _Bummed_.."

But Sapphire responded differently as Ruby expected her to.

"If I ask ya for a favor.. Would ya do it?"

"What?"

The wild brunette rolled her eyes. He heard it, surely, but she'll repeat it anyway. "As a friend.. My _best_ friend.. If I asked ya a _very_ important favor, would ya do it?"

Ruby was still in shock. What kind of favor could she possibly ask for?

The sapphire eyed girl rolled her eyes once more, sighing. "Platinum.. She told me how she would even _die_ for both Dia an' Pearl.."

"Wait.." Ruby's eyes widening slightly. "You don't want me to _die_, do you?"

"_No_! Of course not, ya bloody _idiot_." Sapphire said in surprise. "You're my friend, aren't ya? Why would I want ya to do die? Besides, I don't suppose ya'll even get hurt a tiny bit with the favor I have to ask you.."

"Well, just _spill_, Sapph.." Ruby said.

Digging from her bag, she retrieved paper, folded into 3. It looked as though it ought to have words written messily. It was a letter.

"All I want's for ya to read this letta' right now."

Ruby stared at her in doubt and exasperation. "Your kidding me, Sapphire."

Said girl furrowed her eyebrows. "Does it look like I'm kiddin? Ya think I'm jokin cause I'm not, ya priss."

"You mean you built up so much suspense just for a letter? Sapph, I swear.."

It wasn't a joke to her. _Everything_ in that letter- she considered it important.

"How'd you even finish this letter anyway?"

"I had help from my papa, obviously!" She retorted, sapphire eyes flaring.

"So he took part of this skit too? _Hilarious_, you barbarian." Ruby said sarcastically, rolling his eyes for more emphasis.

_So he can't take me literally, huh_? "Honestly, it's not _my_ fault everything I have to say, I can't even tell ya out loud! It took _all_ of my bravery to try o even finish that letta'! And look at you taking it as a _pathetic_ _joke_!"

Sapphire was being serious. She was furious, even, to hear that Ruby just thinks everything she does is a stupid joke.

Ruby let out a fake laugh. "_Honestly_, Sapphire, you can stop now. I get it. Jokes over. Besides, what's just so important for you to say that you have to put it in a letter that I have to read right now." Plummeting on the ground, Sapphire but a hand on her hair, running over it.

"Ya don't need to read the letta' now." _Actually, ya do, Ruby. It just so happens that I gave up trying to get ya to do so_, Sapphire thought.

"I mean.. It would be better if ya just read it back't home.. Maybe tomorrow.." Sapphire lied. She should have forced him to read it now.

"_Okay_.." Ruby said, a bit overwhelmed by everything. Sapphire was acting weird.

And usually, by now, she would mention something that happened back 5 years ago..

But she didn't.

And that was even weirder.

"I.. I betta go now, Ruby. See ya _soon_." Sapphire said, grabbing her bag, and made a mad dash outside.

"Wait! Sapphire!" It was no use. Sapphire was probably to caught up with running to even turn back.

Sighing, Ruby returned Nana and Coco to their pokeballs. Placing all of his pokeballs in his bag, he walked back home, leaving the dolls he was supposed to sew back to restoration unfinished.

Ruby didn't notice he left her letter behind.

After having dinner, in which he was oddly silent at the times he would usually talk about either his contests, or about Sapph and the other dex holders, he quickly jolted back up stairs, to his bedroom.

He could barely sleep last night.

His thoughts were filled with Sapphire. How beautiful she looked- especially yesterday, with puberty hitting her, after all.

He remembered Mirage island, and when they first met. He remembered those 80 days- the bet. Every time he spent with her, he's having flashbacks of her and he wondered why. Why now?

By then, he became worried. Why was Sapphire _so_ urgent about that letter?

He didn't even know what time he slept- but it was probably in the early morning.

By the time he woke up, his mother was knocking madly on his bedroom door, demanding for him to wake up already.

Yawning, he checked the clock what time it was.

"10 am.." He whispered to himself. His poor pokemon were probably starving by now.

Grabbing his pokeballs with him as well, he went outside of his room.

"Ruby! Do you _know_ what time it is? What time did you even sleep?" His mother asked him, more worried than mad.

"I don't know.. Maybe _3 am_, more or less."

He ignored his mother's gasps, and headed down stairs. "Hey, mom, I'm going outside."

"Your crazy! Don't you see the kind of weather now?" And clearly, he didn't. As soon as he opened the door, he could feel the strong, harsh winds. And he could see the pouring rain.

But he ran anyway, and he heard his mother sigh, giving up anyway, knowing she couldn't stop him. Normally, he would bring an umbrella so his clothes would not get soaked and ruined.. But he had the sudden urge to talk to Sapphire.

Arriving at the Birch's household, he knocked, well, banged, on the door. Professor Birch smiled when he saw that it was Ruby.

"What can I do for you, Ruby?"

"Where's Sapphire?" He didn't mean to sound impolite, but it was urgent.

The professor furrowed his eyebrows, a sad smile on his face. "So she hasn't told you, huh.. My girl isn't here.."

"What? When will she back? She didn't tell me of anything!" Then he remembered the letter.

_This is stupid_, he thought to himself.

"Sadly, I don't know when she will be back.. It depends. Maybe she will be back in a couple of days- and it could vary to weeks, to months.. Even years, I suppose."

"I.. Thanks, Professor." And with that, he left.

He looked back at what the professor said. It could be years the next time he sees her beautiful face. It was possible, even, that he would never.

And with all his might, he ran.

The rain poured harder than ever, but he didn't care. He ran and ran, until he could see their secret base in the distance.

The letter was slightly soaked with water, but it didn't matter as he read the messy handwriting that no doubt belonged to Sapphire.

* * *

><p>'<em><strong>Dear Ruby,<strong>_

_Yesterday, Ma and Pa gave me.. permission, as a gift.. They finally allowed me to go to victory road. I can finally be the conqueror I claim to be._

_Since I'll probably force you to read_ _this the day I give it to you, I want you to tell me off with the best of luck. I want you to tell me I'll blast through the Elite Four easily. I want you to tell me that I'd finally achieve my dream- that I'll beat Steven._

_Honestly, hearing that, I expected myself to jump with joy.. But I didn't. I was really sad, you know._

_Because I'd be leaving you._

_Was this selfish dream of my worth leaving my best friend? The guy I undeniably have been in love with for more than 5 years?_ _No, my mistake.. The guy I've been in love with ever since I was 5 years old?_

_I know you remember of mirage island. But I don't know why you have to lie about it. I don't know why you have to say that you have_ _stupid amnesia and can't bloody remember._

_I hate the fact that we act as if everything is normal and as if I don't have this feeling for you. The feeling aches, by the way. Feels like crap, especially when neglected._

_I never found out why you wanted to forget, actually. Do you regret ever saying that you loved me? Did you just say that out of pity, and is the amnesia deal your way of getting out of it? Or are you scared? I can never tell._

_But I have a favor to ask.. The real favor.._

_Can you please kiss me?_

_Just so that our last memory won't be of us fighting or anything terrible like that.. I want our last moment for a while to be special._

_Maybe you can even convince me to stay. To forget all about victory road. Maybe you can be the new dream I got to achieve._

_But, if somehow I end up giving up.. If you end up not reading this letter right away.._

_I just want to let you know that I love you. Always have, and I don't think that's ever going to change.. But I have to say good bye._

_**Love, **__**Sapph'**_

* * *

><p>Tears well up in his eyes as he read the letter over and over again, not believing what he had just seen in that letter.<p>

He could have stopped her. He really could have. He could have finally had a taste of her lips.

He could have said that he loved her, too. More than she probably did.

He just had to be so stupid, didn't he.

"Of course.. She leaves, again!" Ruby screams loudly, and in timing, he could hear the loud thunder, roaring loudly like he would.

He realized something much worse after that.

Sapphire was wrong. This favor did hurt him.

It felt worse than death itself.

* * *

><p><strong>Another -AN: Sup, Loves! So this one shot won't affect any of the plots of the other stories.. Unless I decided to make a sequel to this, or the prequel to this which would obviously be Sapphs talk with her parents bout Victory Road, and getting drunk on Lemon Juice, and the party with the dex holders :)**

**If you enjoyed this so far, and want more, please Follow/Favorite! You can leave a review about your thoughts, or if you want to request!**

**My main ships are: SpecialShipping, FranticShipping, SoulSilverShipping (w/ Lyra), MangaQuestShipping, LaverreShipping, SequelShipping, DualRivalShipping, AgencyShipping, ChessShipping, HaughtyShipping, CommonerShipping, OldRivalShipping, KalosShipping, GracefulShipping, WishfulShipping**

**Im alright with writing other ships though! Just don't expect it to be as good as others.. Example, I can right Choosen- but it will either be not as good as the rest, even if I will try my best, or it will be a unrequited sad fic.**

**Au Revoir, and thanks!**


	2. Laverre- Prison Bars

_**Outfits**_: _Ya know what they wear. I say both of them have their hats and glasses on. Instead of Y's sky trainer outfit, we stick with the black top red skirt combo._

**_Ages_**:_ I guess they will be around 16.._

_**Summary**: One in a bar with sweet delights and a not so sweet pig. The other isolated in their room in pain. Both were stuck in their own kind of Prison Bars.. And it's kinda the latters fault.. Or the Paparazzi.. Which ever.._

**LaverreShipping**_: Prison Bars_

**_Disclaimer_**: _I DONT OWN POKEMON. This drabble, by the way, is also posted on my Tumblr, GalacticLucario.. Oh, and the deviantart I barely use.._

* * *

><p>Y gives a deep sigh, looking down below the cliff she stood at. No, she definitely wasn't going to try and kill herself, but she definitely was experiencing deep pain.<p>

All she could keep thinking of the past weeks was X, getting X to stop this isolation nonsense, X, X's swoon-worthy voice that she hasn't heard in a while, X, and… did she mention X already? Oui?

'_Oui_..' Her inward voice replies back.

Gah, whatever.. It's not like it even matters.. (_except she knows it does_)

It's been practically forever since she's last seen of him personally, and even more longer since she's last talked to him. Thanks to those _damn_ paparazzi bombarding him all over the place, X has put himself in complete isolation, locking himself up away from everyone, including his family and friends.

They were all affected by his actions, but it didn't hurt anyone more than it had done so towards Y. Sure, Y had _a lot_, as in so _bloody_ much, of time to waste- she would train for Sky Battles, talk to Shauna, Trevor, and Tierno, and maybe even do a quick jog around the city, but whenever that spur of hope would rise upon her, and she would go and try to get X to go outside, at least for a few days to spend some time with his friends, family, and her.

But alas, as always, it would never work. I mean, sure, knocking on his door and shouting for hours wasn't exactly the greatest idea, and flying to his bedroom window and trying to get him to open it wasn't all that great either, but she expected him to budge any time soon.. For her..

Eventually, she gave up and began to focus on other important things, but it didn't that she didn't feel like she was being shot with Poison Sting whenever she was reminded of him.

Because she still feels that way.. It's not like she can do anything to stop that feeli-

"Hey! Gorgeous!" Y turns around upon hearing a shout from behind her. A young man, probably only 2-3 years older than her, with curly brown hair, copper brown eyes, and a smirk present on his face jogged towards her.

She had to admit, he didn't look that bad. And she would be lying if she said she didn't think he was quite good looking.

Though in the back of her mind, she knows that mystery guy was definitely no X.

As soon as "_mystery guy_" arrived, she decided to take better observation of his character. Too bad he was too freaking tall that she had to look up all the bloody time.

Realizing that the guy was waiting for a response, she flushed in embarrassment, and introduced herself. "I'm Y. To be formal, my full name is Y Serena Yvonne LaBelle.." She then faded out, waiting for the guy to introduce himself as well.

Instead, he put his arm around her waist, pulling her beside him. With a cocky grin, he spoke. "The name is Julien, which means hot by the way in French. By the way, did you know that your name also translates into '_hot_'?" Serena mentally face palmed.

"Well, considering my last name means good-looking in French.. Oh no, I _never _would have guessed."

'_Also.. Julien actually means Youthful, but in your case, it means pure utter crap_.' She silently added.

She couldn't help but let the sarcasm slip off her tongue, hoping to drive the young man away. Instead, he just laughed it off.

"Ooh.. You're a spunky one, aren't you? Well, how about I cool off that hot temper of yours with a lovely date at la barre de milk-shake locale"

(_la barre de milk-shake locale: the local milkshake bar_)

Well it wasn't like she was going to be able to get away from that fucking vice grip of his..

"Très Bien.. But this date better end up _fantastique_! Or else you are going to end up getting more of this 'hot temper' that you plan to cool off." It was meant to be a threat, but a cocky grin sealed itself on Julien's face.

"Sexy.." Y was so going to kick his balls once they get this over with.

But she didn't know someone else was about to want to do so as well.

* * *

><p>"<em>Ridiculous<em>.. You're kidding me.. Right?" X asked through the holo caster, pure disbelief etched upon his voice. "Y just wouldn't.."

"Non.. I'm not joking, she did.." Shauna replied, she being quite confused herself. "It's been five years, and only now she tries to grab herself some hot date? It's unfair that-"

X didn't even want to think of Y enjoying herself with another guy that wasn't him.. Sure, it's technically his fault that he's not there to swat away all the other guys, but if what Shauna had said was true, what made Y change her mind? What made Y replace him after all these years?

He looked back at the holo caster, and realized that Shauna was still ranting about Y and her stupid as fuck date. He rolled his eyes.

"Look, if you want a date, why don't you just go out and pull someone along with you, like that roller skater guy you kept talking on and on about.. _or Trevor._." He whispers the latter part silently, hoping she wouldn't hear.

"Attendre! Don't hang up yet, X! I'm following Y right now! And I have something to tell y-"

"Au Revoir, Shauna." He hung up, not wanting to hear anymore. Tossing the Holo caster to Arceus knows where, he simply lay down on his bed, contemplating life.

* * *

><p>(<em>Few Minutes Ago before Shauna started following Y the time where Shauna was gonna say something then X stupidly decided to hang up but we can't blame him either<em>)

"Would you mind if I go to the restroom? I want to.. _prepare myself _for later." Y said in the most realistic, seductive tone she could muster as the _innocent_ 16 year old she was.

It seemed that he fell for it.

"Go on, I'll be waiting. You know my address- I'll be waiting." Julien winked, and as soon as Y arrived in the restroom, she made a barfing motion.

"Dear Arceus.. Never again.. He's such an.. absolute _pig_! Much more perverted AND rude than Senior Crystal's boyfriend! And at least Senior Gold can be nice when he wishes! Julien is just an absolute _jerk_! Gah!" Y ranted while '_cleansing_' herself from the '_germs_' Julien gave her.

She dried herself off, and looked at the window by the bathroom wall, frowning.

"The window is a bit small, and there's a chance Julien would still be out there, paying the bills or flirting with the waitress.. I can't risk it.."

Getting her distance, she started running towards the window, and with a jump, she barely passed through the window, landing on top of a pile of boxes. Patting off the dust from her clothes, she then jogged her way back home.

On her way there, she passes by X's house. This gives her an idea.

'Should I?' She asked herself. It's been ages since she's seen him.. And besides.. Maybe, she hopes, that he misses her too.

Instead of knocking on the door, she jumps up, enough to just barely grab the first branch from the tree beside X's window. It took a while, and gained her a few scratches on her knee.. _Oh_ _why did she have to wear a skirt of all windy days that she would be jumping around everywhere and climbing trees.._

Finally reaching the window, she finds it oddly.. Unlocked..

It was a mere coincidence.. Pure luck.. So Y decided to open the window, and a blush went across her face as she found X lying there on his bed.. _Shirtless_..

After a few seconds of just staring, she gets a hold of herself, and tries to quietly escape back out. A voice stops her, though.

"Y? Is that you?" The voice is deep, but soft at the same time. You could hear much longing tinted upon it. The honey blonde girl quick turns back, to see X now sitting up straight, still shirtless (_much to her embarrassment_), and a small frown etched on his mouth.

'_I guess I'm unwanted here..'_ She thinks to herself sadly.

"I.. I just wanted to visit.. And I found your window open and- I should just go.. I'm sorry.." She says dejectedly, preparing herself, and her skirt, to go back out of the window and jump Yvetal knows how much feet.

'_Does she really think I'd just let her leave?_' X thinks to himself as he gets up from the bed. '_I can't let her go.. I can't lose her.. Now that I realize.._' He pulls her back, much to her surprise, and as she turns around the question the bold action, her face is as red as a cheri berry as X holds her in his arms.

The fact that he's shirtless doesn't make it any better.

"Please.. Please _stay_.." Once more, X hears much longing in his own voice, and she's confused why is that.. It's not like she was special to him in any way..

Y doesn't respond, but she doesn't struggle away from him, either.

After a few moments of silence, X spoke up again.

"I heard you went on a.. _date_." X unconsciously tightens his grip on the girl, but Y is too shocked to even pay attention. _How_ did he find out?

As if he read her mind, X continued on. "Shauna told me about it through Holo Caster, and she said she saw you with some guy.. Is it true?"

The shocked feeling Y felt is soon replaced by some anger. "Since when did you care?"

X finds himself speechless. Since _when_ did he care? Oh, he _always_ did. He wouldn't tell her, but he'd secretly ask Shauna on how Y was doing, or how she was coping without him. And _only_ today had he heard about Y and a different guy.

"I've always cared, you know.." Y pushes herself away from X, scoffing.

"Oh really? And how so? Keeping yourself locked in here isn't the best example of '_caring_'. Caring doesn't involve hurting others feelings.. You wouldn't have done this if you '_cared'_ for me." X knows what she's said was true, but he also payed attention that she hasn't denied anything either, much to his depression.

"You haven't denied_ it_.. So I guess it is true." Y rolled her eyes. "No shit, Sherlock."

"Why?"

"Huh?"

"Why did you.. Y'know.." X couldn't even bare to finish the sentence.

"I don't know.. I mean, I didn't even enjoy the date.." She replied honestly. X's mood slightly uplifted from hearing that. Y continued. "I guess it was just because.. _I needed to forget about you.._" She whispered, praying to the legendaries that X wouldn't hear. But he did.

"Why would you?"

"Why would I what?"

"Y, don't act _dumb_ with me. Why would you want to forget about me?" His face barely showed signs of it, but he was hurting so much inside. Would she_ really_ just forget about him, and move on? Would she stop trying to bring him back in her life?

It may not seem like it, but X would never forget about her. Even just seeing her trying to open his bedroom window to get him out of his '_prison_' would bring happiness to his heart, to be able to see her beautiful face once more, and to be able to know that she cared enough to remember him.. To still want him in her life.

Y then sighed, eyes getting more teary. "I wanted to forget about you because I love you so much.. And it hurts not even being able to talk to you at all.. And.. I just thought that maybe if I went ahead and.. Found someone else, the pain would lessen.. I was in so much pain.. I needed to unlove you.." Y then started crying, her head bowed.

'_She loves me?_' X asks himself, looking at the beautiful, but crying, girl in front of him.

Lifting her chin up, and wiping away the tears in her eyes, he kissed her.

* * *

><p><strong><em>(P.S. Kinda really crappy than the work I usually write.. But mostly because I don't know much about X and Y except the fact that Y is a Sky Trainer, and X is famous and traps himself in his room and never goes out.. I also do way better in AUs which I plan to write soon.. Who's in the mood for a PokeSpe Highschool AU involving all 6 generations plus Lyra and other characters yayyy..)<em>**


End file.
